The Next GEM-neration
by StarTyper
Summary: Its ten years after Spinel came to Earth. Some things are still wrecked and ruined, but most of it is okay. Steven and the Gems are retired and so is Greg, who looks surprisingly young for his age(as usual).


Press J to jump to the feed. Press question mark to learn the rest of the keyboard shortcuts

r/stevenuniverse

log insign up

User account menu

2.3k

[OC Fanart] Unknown Future

Fanart

Close

2.3k

Posted by

u/MiserableZeldaFan

2 years ago

_Archived_

[OC Fanart] Unknown Future

Fanart

67 comments

share

savehidereport

96% Upvoted

This thread is archived

New comments cannot be posted and votes cannot be cast

Sort by

best

besttopnewcontroversialoldq&a

level 1

sevelev711

Lift Yr Skinny Gems Like Antennas to Homeworld

121 points · 2 years ago

Yo, this is great! There's not nearly enough watercolor art of this show, despite being basically the perfect show for it. My (quite literally) only criticism is that Steven looks to be a chibby while everyone else looks more traditional. It's just a bit of an odd clash. But again, this is absolutely fantastic.

level 2

Saphiresurf

19 points · 2 years ago

I think it just shows him to be more like a kid than everyone else. Everyone has a reason that they're fighting even Connie is fighting for Steven. Steven doesn't really fully understand or get what he's fighting for yet though, but he's trying to figure it out in the process.

level 2

_alba

42 points · 2 years ago

In my opinion, this was done to show how weak Steven is in comparison to the Diamonds and Jasper. Or just for visual effect idfk

level 2

MiserableZeldaFan

_Original Poster_12 points · 2 years ago

Since it was such a large piece in planning, I was considering just doing the whole thing digitally, but in the end I thought watercolor fits the tone of the show better. And yeah, I struggled trying to adapt Steven to my style, but I'll get better :3 Thanks so much for the feedback!

level 1

arod48

Something about a Rose...

50 points · 2 years ago

Beautiful!

Also, you make me realize that Peri's gem weapon has to be a crowbar. Gordon Freeman style.

level 2

flucksy

19 points · 2 years ago

It's not a crow bar, it's a lead pipe. Splicer style.

Continue this thread

level 2

PeridotEX

I'm watching you.

3 points · 2 years ago

But will the Crowbar snap in two?

Continue this thread

level 1

Subzero008

32 points · 2 years ago

That is a remarkable level of detail.

The only part of it I don't like is how Steven's body proportions are practically chibi-like. Everyone else looks amazing.

level 1

Avelrod

99 points · 2 years ago

I love this. Very nice style. Great job!

Only thing I want is Centi next to lars.

level 2

Shaddy_the_guy

LUIGI, YA GOT TERMINAL SEVEN

89 points · 2 years ago

I want Greg :| he's important

Continue this thread

level 2

Obversa

"Do you feel lucky, punk? Well? Do you?"

5 points · 2 years ago

I was just about to comment this...I absolutely love this piece, but it needs more Centi!

level 1

MiserableZeldaFan

_Original Poster_28 points · 2 years ago

Hi, I'm new to this reddit and I'm just now hearing about how rad Save the Light is because of it. brb going to download

level 1

wdevilpig

17 points · 2 years ago

Proper quality art, loving your take on everyone. Like that you included the mural diamonds and equal parts digging/creeped-out by the clustery forced fusions in there too.

level 1

FemaleFingers

14 points · 2 years ago

I just made this my lock screen.

level 2

MiserableZeldaFan

_Original Poster_6 points · 2 years ago

Holy crap I'm so honored ;w; TYSM!

level 2

72five

5 points · 2 years ago

Same

level 1

StagnantFlux

It's Over Isn't It?

15 points · 2 years ago

I love the idea of Peridot swinging a tire iron, and using her metal powers to swing harder.

level 1

UsernameofDoctorDoom

10 points · 2 years ago

It might be the colours but I'm reminded of one of the Neon Genesis Evangelion covers for some reason.

Which makes me want to write a bad fanfiction.

"Stevji! Fuse with the giant corpse of your mother or we'll get this human girl to fuse with her!"

"... You can't! Connei's so broken!"

Gregdo Universari pushes his shades up menacingly

Shinji sighs

"Fine."

**Opening title sequence**

"Ok Stevji, we've only got one shot at this. Your energy reserves should last about an hour, so we'll launch on your word."

"R-right, Commander Misamethyst!"

"Firing!"

PEW

"What's that?"

"It's a Corrupted Gem. That is what we fight, to protect Coast-II, and save the world!"

"It looks like a giant puppy with a gem for a nose!" ?

"Focus, Stevji! We need you to kick the puppy."

"What?"

"We don't have time! You don't know how to activate your weapon, so our best bet is if you kick the puppy until its gem shatters!"

level 2

MiserableZeldaFan

_Original Poster_3 points · 2 years ago

GREGDO UNIVERSARI HOLY SHIT THAT'S FANTASTIC

level 1

Asterite100

Why yes, I am having a shitty day, thanks for asking.

7 points · 2 years ago · edited 2 years ago

L

I actually don't mind the chibi Steven itself, I just think his arms are a little to too thin for the rest of his body. My only real (reluctant) gripe is that White Diamond's mural looks different in canon.

EDIT: I also just notice that Bismuth looks stunning here. I know a lot of people don't like her show design but it's so unique to me. Anyway do you have more art lying around?

level 2

MiserableZeldaFan

_Original Poster_3 points · 2 years ago

Why yes I do :3c And thanks so much for the feedback!

View entire discussion (67 comments)

More posts from the stevenuniverse community

Continue browsing in r/stevenuniverse

r/stevenuniverse

227k

in the menagerie

3.6k

found all their pieces

Nov 11, 2012

Cake Day

The number 1 subreddit for Steven Universe. Come and obsess over gay space rocks with us.

Join

Reddit

aboutcareerspressadvertiseblog

Using Reddit

helpReddit AppReddit coinsReddit premiumReddit giftsCommunitiesTop Posts

Terms|Content policy|Privacy policy|Mod policy

Reddit Inc © 2019. All rights reserved


End file.
